Regalos de Reyes
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Draco ha realizado las compras para el Día de Reyes, ¿qué le habrá comprado a Hermione y a Ron? ¿Qué hacen Severus y Remus vestidos así? ¿Y qué tienen que ver las chicas de alima21 en todo esto?


**¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! Y ¡¡FELIZ DIA DE REYES!!**

**Este es un minific que escribí para el reto del Rincón del Slash, en el que teníamos que enviar una postal con algún mensaje gracioso, y como realmente son muy tonta para pequeños mensajes, escribí esto. Y como en no puedo mandar postales, decidí subir sólo este ficlet, o minific, como gusten llamarlo, espero que les guste.**

**REGALOS DE REYES**

-¿Amor, tienes listos los regalos? – preguntó una voz masculina en cuanto traspasó el umbral de su casa

-Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas Potter? – le respondió Draco

Harry prefirió guardarse su respuesta

-¿Y qué es lo que compraste? Sólo espero que no sea algo ofensivo – le advirtió, acercándose a su pareja

-¡Claro que no! – exclamó fingiendo estar ofendido – ¡En realidad, te aseguro que les encantara!

-De acuerdo – concedió Harry –. ¿Qué le compraste a Hermione?

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Draco.

-Una biblioteca multifuncional que mezcla los aspectos muggles con los mágicos. ¡Una maravilla de la tecnología! – le dijo en tono de quien protagoniza un comercial, a la vez que mostraba un enorme libro del cual salían imágenes y letras y murmuraba algo como "¡El conocimiento es magia!". Harry se mordió el labio para no reír ante los exagerados gestos de Draco, pensando que ese regalo seguro le encantaría a Hermione.

-¿Y para Ron? – preguntó con recelo. La sonrisa de Draco tomó unos tintes maliciosos que hicieron a Harry prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría.

-Oh, algo excelente y que seguro nuestro "querido" pelirrojo me agradecerá – de una caja de tamaño mediano sacó un pequeño estuche, con reverencia lo colocó sobre la mesita de la sala, abriéndolo con extremo cuidado –. Es un kit _Sincerebro_. Que incluye un minicerebro capaz de albergar la misma información que alberga el cerebro de Hermione…

-Draco…- lo llamó Harry

-…Una poción de comprensión…

-Draco…

-… y otra de sentido común anti explosiva, ya sabes, por el carácter volátil del pecoso. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó con una sonrisa angelical, la misma a la que Harry no podía resistirse.

-De acuerdo – murmuró, aunque interiormente hizo planes para enviar a Hedwig por un regalo más… eh… adecuado para la ocasión.

-¿Y para Ali y María? – preguntó al cabo de unos instantes, al percatarse de que ya no había más paquetes.

Los ojos grises brillaron con picardía.

-Lo mejor de la noche –le dijo poniéndose de pie con un movimiento fluido y una sonrisa radiante – ¡¡Ahora entren!!

Una enorme llamarada se avivó en la chimenea de la estancia, anunciando que alguien deseaba usar la red floo. De entre las lenguas de fuego, dos hombres entraron a la casa, uno tras otro.

Harry abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Cierra la boca Potter, o te entrará una mosca por ella – como acto reflejo Harry hizo lo que le decían

-No puedo creer que me haya prestado a esto... – masculló Remus J. Lupin mientras alisaba las arrugas de la llamativa túnica de gala en color oro bordada con hilos escarlatas, que le había proporcionado Draco Malfoy, quien, sobraba decir, estaba a punto de desternillarse de la risa.

-¿Tú te quejas, Lupin? – gruñó Severus Snape. Quien portaba una túnica de terciopelo negro bordado con hilos plateados y verdes. Ni siquiera por el trato que había hecho con su chantajista ahijado se logró convencerlo de que se lavara el cabello –. Tú puedes refugiarte en tu estupidez Gryffindor, pero en cambio yo... No entiendo cómo fue que me dejé convencer tan fácilmente...

-El discurso sobre las buenas acciones en día de Reyes de Draco fue demasiado persuasivo – murmuró un apesadumbrado Remus.

-Deja el dichoso discurso de lado – masculló Severus, para luego girarse hacia su ahijado y mirarlo de forma amenazante –. Más vale que cumplas tu palabra y con esto quede saldado el favor que te debía, Draco... o si no...

-Si, si, si, lo que tu digas – le dijo de forma despreocupada

-¿Draco? – lo llamó Harry, en cuanto salió del shock que le provocó el ver a sus antiguos profesores vestidos de esa forma –. ¿Qué significa esto?

-Oh, son el Regalo de Reyes para nuestras queridas administradoras del Rincón del Slash – respondió con una radiante sonrisa –. Ellos pasaron toooda la noche con ellas, y podrán hacerles toooodo lo que quieran

-¿Todo? – preguntó Harry sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-¡¡¿Todo?!! – preguntaron escandalizados Remus y Severus

-Sip, todo – les dijo Draco, para luego girarse dirigirse hacia ellos, tomar un puñado de polvos floo, arrojarlos a la chimenea junto con los dos hombres que acababan de llegar y gritar: – ¡¡El Rincón del Slash!! – Sin darles tiempo, los dos hombres fueron envueltos por las llamas y transportados hacia su destino

-¡¡Qué los disfruten chicas!! – gritó con la cabeza dentro de las llamas. Luego, se giró hacia Harry que lo miraba anonadado, dedicándole una mirada depredadora –. Y ahora, tú y yo, tendremos nuestra propia fiesta privada de Día de Reyes.

Sin permitirle objetar, lo empujó hacia la habitación, y antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró, y guiñando un ojo dijo:

-¡¡Feliz Día de Reyes a todas las linduras del Rincón del Slash y de , les desean Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y Sailor Earth!!

Y cerró la puerta.

**---------**

Con motivo de estas fiestas navideñas, subí un par de fics nuevos en Uno, es un one-shot, regalo para mi amiga María que se titula "Destellos de Amor" y es un Harry/Remus con menciones de Sirius/Remus; el otro, se titula "Siempre en tu Corazón", es un regalo con motivo del próximo cumpleaños de Ali y lo escribí en conjunto con María, trata de un Harry/Severus. Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, los destinatarios de ambos regalos en realidad son alima21, las traductoras de fanfics como "A Moment in Time" y "Atracción Magnética", así que no sean malitos y dense una vueltesita para leerlos, les aseguro que les gustara.

Inicia un nuevo año y con ello la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de concluir lo que dejamos pendiente y de mejorar en muchos aspectos, así que échenle ganas y verán que podrán solucionar cualquier problema o dificultad que se les avecina.

Besos y abrazos a todos.

Sailor Earth


End file.
